Finally
by swimmersflip123
Summary: A one-shot about Jade and Beck's life after high school.


**AN: Hey! Thsi is a Bade one-shot. Yes, I know Im supposed to be writing my other story, a kinda twisted cinderella, but i couldn't resist writing this.**

**Disclaimer: Still no...**

28 years. They would've been married 28 years, as of today.

And he wakes up smiling. Every morning.

Everyone said that they'd never make it. They were too young, and it couldn't possibly be "true love."

Besides, they said, they are too different.

Jade West? Well she's a sarcastic gank, whose mean and bitter personality is a result of her horrible childhood.

Beck Oliver? Well, he's the guy who has it all: good looks, loving parents, and a calm attitude towards everything.  
>They would never work as a couple.<p>

Right?

* * *

><p>Wrong.<p>

They stayed a couple all through high school. The fact that they went to different colleges and only saw each other occasionally only made them want each other more.

After college, Beck took a risk.

He asked for Jade to marry him.

After college, Jade made the best decision of her life.

She said yes.

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy.<p>

Two young actors, trying to make it big in Hollywood.

The first years were tough. To say the least.

Everyone said that this would be it. Jade would flee and Beck would move on.

But they were wrong.

For Beck, things worked out as an actor. He got the supporting role in the biggest film of the year. From there, his career exploded. He could support Jade now.

For Jade, things as an actress didn't quite happen.

She got her fame though, maybe even bigger than her husband's.

She turned to singing. And she finally beat Tori Vega. They competed for the same contract.

And then Jade Oliver's name headlined one of the most well-know music companies in the world.

And then she felt like she deserves Beck.

* * *

><p>People finally accepted them. They were unbreakable. Woman stopped hitting on Beck. He belonged to Jade. Jade stopped being crazy possessive of Beck. He was hers now, in every way.<p>

They spent 22 glorious years together, raising a family.

Beck had wanted children.

Jade had not.

One night, she told Beck why.

She hadn't had a good upbringing, to say the absolute least. She didn't know how to be a parent.

Beck had just smiled and laughed.

He said: And you think I do?

One month later, Jade found out she was pregnant.

Five month after that, she found out she was pregnant with _twins_.

3 months after that, Jade became even happier than she thought was possible.

Her son had his mother's soft brown locks and his father complexion and warm brown eyes.

But the daughter was the beauty. Her father's black hair made her ivory skin glow.

Her eyes were a startling shade of ice blue.

Just like her mothers.

* * *

><p>Jade, surprisingly, was a good mother. She raised her children to be smart, strong, self sufficient. And loving.<p>

Beck, was the model father. He raised the kids to be polite and calm. He raised them to never back down.

If you asked Jade who she raised her children after, she'd say Beck. You'd ask her why. She'd reply that Beck was the most amazing man she ever met. She wanted her kids to be the same way.

If you asked Beck who he raised his kids after, he'd say Jade. Because he loved her, more than anyone could possibly believe. And he wanted their children to be just like her.

* * *

><p>But no one is allowed to be that happy for so long. It's against the rules of nature.<p>

At fifty-two, Jade was in incredible shape. As was her husband.

But something was wrong.

4 months later, she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. She was diagnosed by her son, how had become a doctor.

He cried.

She told her daughter.

She cried, and flew home from her apartment in Greece. Her daughter had become a famous author, and the sights in Greece inspired her.

Jade told Beck.

To him only did she admit how scared she was.

To him only did her tears flow for.

* * *

><p>14 months later, Jade Oliver passed away in her husband's arms.<p>

Not to say she didn't fight.

No one had seen a more magnificent battle than the one between Jade and her cancer.

But as someone said, you can't win them all.

I'll be waiting. Jade told her husband, that night before she went to bed.

I'll be waiting. She had know she was to die that night.

I'll be waiting. She had surrendered, with her head held high.

* * *

><p>Beck cried. But not too much.<p>

Jade wouldn't have liked that.

She hated tears.

Her service wasn't sad. It was happy.

People from all over came to tell of their encounters with the extraordinary Jade West.

From her days as the crazy Goth gank, to the inconceivable singer.

Beck smiled, that day. Because Jade was with him. In spirit.

* * *

><p>Beck lived his days out, playing with his grandchildren and telling them about their grandmother, Jade.<p>

His granddaughter, LJ, would never forget the stories her grandpa told her about her namesake. It was her grandpa who made up her nickname, Little Jade. Little Jade was shortened to LJ, by everyone but Beck.

* * *

><p>He had woken smiling that morning.<p>

He had played with his daughter's daughter, LG. He had had lunch with his son and his new wife and their soon to be son…

He had spent the day with his family.

But something was wrong. They could all tell.

He fell asleep smiling.

And when he woke up, he wasn't in our world any longer.

And, yes, his children on earth would morn him.

They would cry, and miss him.

But they would rejoice for him, more than anything.

Because he was where he wanted to be. Where he had wanted to be ever since Jade had died.

Because he was with the one thing that made him whole.

Because he was with her again.

Finally.

**AN: This was going to be my attempt at angst, but I couldnt help making it happy-ish... Oh well!**

**Reveiw reveiw reveiw!**


End file.
